


Caring

by writingstorys08



Series: Alec and Magnus and their Youtube Videos [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Breakfast, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, YoutubeAlec/Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingstorys08/pseuds/writingstorys08
Summary: Alec and Magnus are recovering from a huge hangover.





	

It was eight o'clock in the morning, but Alec and Magnus were still asleep.  After the party the night before, they were both having a bad hangover.  Usually, both woke up early to start working on their youtube videos, but today this was not the case.  Around ten in the morning, Magnus wakes up and realizes that Alec has his head lying on his chest and his arms holding his waist.  Tempted not to wake him, he tries to raise his arms but almost at once Alec protests.  
  
"Alec! Baby!"  
  
"Mm!"  
  
"I have to get up. I want to go take a shower" - says Magnus  
  
"But I need you here, babe. My head hurts!"  
  
 !My head hurts too but I need to go take a shower and go eat something"  
  
"Mm, stay here"  
  
"Ahh, Baby we'll do it like this, let me get up, and then we'll spend the rest of the day lying on the couch watching movies"  
  
"OK!"  
  
In the two years that Magnus and Alec were together, things were going well.  If at first Alec was nervous about holding Magnus or even kissing when they were in public, that was no longer the case.  Many were the times when Alec was affectionate with Magnus and this was always welcome.  
  
When Magnus came out of the bathroom, the house smelled of coffee and pancakes.  After putting on some comfortable trousers, he headed for the kitchen and there was Alec preparing the best breakfast that someone with a hangover could do.  And then Magnus knew that he couldn't ask for nothing more than this, a simple act of the day-to-day, done with such care.  Alec was like this, he could feel bad but only to see Magnus happy he did everything he could and what he could not.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my english!!


End file.
